


Afterglow

by MyCupOfEarlGrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, barely, but tagging it anyways, post-smut, very brief very slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfEarlGrey/pseuds/MyCupOfEarlGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighth year, post-smut, Harry doesn't want Draco to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Lovelies:)

Harry pulls out of Draco, letting his fingers trail across the pale boy's back as he does. It’s just the lightest touch of Harry's fingertips against his bare skin, and it makes Draco shiver.

Harry slides his body off of Draco’s and lays on his side next to his boyfriend, taking in the arch of his back, his slim waist, his mussed hair. Harry doesn’t say anything, only continues to run his fingers across Draco’s snowy skin. He lets his fingers trail down onto the small of Draco’s back, and then lower, dipping into his crack. He presses a finger against Draco’s hole, feeling the ring of muscle flutter against his finger.

Draco turns his head to the side to look up at Harry through his silvery eyelashes. 

“Stop it!” He says, but it’s accompanied by a giggle and a pouty face that Harry finds adorable. “I'm sore.”

“I’m sorry Dray,” Harry says, eyes glittering. “I like watching you squirm.”

Draco shifts so that he is facing Harry, legs tangling and chests touching. Harry grazes his fingers up across the other boy’s ribs, before cupping Draco’s chin and pecking his petal pink lips. 

“You were so good, babe,” Harry whispers between kisses. “You’re so pretty.”

Draco kisses Harry’s cheek and then nuzzles his face into his neck for a second before he pulls away, disconnecting from Harry completely.

Harry misses the warmth of the other boy’s body against his immediately. He feels cold without Draco’s body against his. His heart feels like ice. 

“No.” Draco half whispers. His tone is frantic. He’s fumbling around on the floor, trying to gather up his uniform. “No, I can’t- we can’t- we shouldn’t have-”

Harry leans over the edge of the bed, grabbing Draco’s hand to stop the Slytherin from desperately collecting his discarded clothing.

“Draco.” Harry says firmly. Draco stops moving and looks at him, but avoids eye contact. “Dray, come back to bed and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I-” Draco’s voice breaks and he allows Harry to pull him up and back into the too-small four poster.

It takes ten minutes, maybe, of Harry holding Draco close to his chest and stroking his platinum hair for him to calm down enough to talk. And those ten minutes are hell for Harry. Because he was just kissing Draco and telling him how good he was, and now Draco is pushing him away.

“We can’t do this anymore.” Draco whispers hoarsely, only just loud enough for Harry to hear. His words hang dead in the air for a moment before Harry responds.

“What? Sex? I’m sorry Dray, I-I thought it was what you wanted, I didn’t- if you aren’t ready we can, we can wait. We don’t have to- I’m sorry.” Harry looks distraught, horrified that maybe he’d done something that the Slytherin boy hadn’t wanted.

Draco cuts off Harry’s babbled string of desperate apologies. “No, er, that was... that was good. We can’t do this. Be together.”

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but all of his words are trying to get out at once and they get jumbled and stuck in his throat and all that comes out is a half-strangled “What?”

“I can’t be with you. We can’t be together. We can’t do this anymore.” Draco’s voice sounds more defeated with every word. And then the last thing that he says hurts the Harry the most. He doesn’t mean to say it. It was supposed to be his secret. “I think I love you.”

If Draco hadn’t said that, perhaps Harry would have let it be. Perhaps he would have let Draco walk away from everything that they have. Perhaps he would have given up on everything that they are right then and there.

As it stands, Harry just pulls Draco closer to his chest, kisses his paper pale shoulders and whispers “I love you too” over and over again into Draco’s ear.

Draco tries halfheartedly to push Harry away. “Harry-” 

Harry cuts him off with a kiss, pressing his lips gently to Draco’s. He doesn’t want to hear what Draco has to say.

It’s so natural for Draco to kiss back, so effortless, it feels so correct to kiss Harry back, that he doesn’t even think about it. He leans into Harry, he rests his arms loosely across Harry’s shoulders.

Harry moves his lips away from Draco’s lips, to his long neck, his shoulders. He presses feather light kisses to the Slytherin boy’s soft skin.

“Fuck. No. Harry stop.” Draco whimpers. Harry doesn’t stop. He continues pressing his mouth to Draco’s neck, nipping and sucking at his skin and nuzzling into him. “STOP!”

Harry does stop then. He stops and he pulls away and he covers his body with the red and gold bed sheet. He pulls his knees up to his chest and the hurt in his eyes makes Draco want to spend a thousand years holding Harry close and kissing him and saying sorry.

“Dray?” Harry whispers, tentatively, because he doesn’t want Draco to yell at him again. “Can you at least tell me why we can’t...be together?”

And Draco knows that he at least owes Harry that much. He knows that he owes Harry so much more.

“It’s, well. I don’t know exactly how to say this without sounding completely stupid, but, well. My mum wants grandchildren. So badly, you don’t understand. And I have a duty, as a Malfoy right, to continue the bloodline, and well, you’re a boy. So I-”

Harry laughs. He laughs so hard that he’s shaking the whole bed as Draco just stares at him, mouth slightly open.

“You’re right, that does sound stupid. Dray we can have kids. We can adopt, or we can get a surrogate if the blood things an issue.” Harry’s grin is blinding, and gorgeous, and Draco can barely find the will to speak through his relief. 

“And y-you would want to... With me?” He sounds like he thinks that it can’t be true, like he can’t believe that Harry could ever want that kind of life with him.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist and buries his face in the Slytherin’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of him.

“Of course I wanna have kids with you Dray, if you still want me.” He says, the words landing into the crook of Draco’s neck. “I love you. So damn much.”

“I love you too babe.” Draco whispers.

And Draco leans down and they kiss again, Draco’s freak out all but forgotten as Harry settles back into the familiar feeling of Draco’s bare skin against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Comments and kudos make my rainy day  
> Feel free to criticize and point out any spelling/grammar/tense issues


End file.
